1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise systems and more particularly pertains to a new exercise system for allowing a user to increase endurance, power, speed, quickness, and overall body conditioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,446; U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,239; U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,386; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,398; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,369; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,056.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new exercise system. The inventive device includes a body member that is adapted to snuggly fit around a portion of a user. A plurality of pockets is coupled to the body member. Each of the pockets has a flap that is secured to a front panel of each the pockets such that the flap is for closing each of the respective pockets. A plurality of weight members each are selectively insertable into each of the pockets such that the weight members are adapted to change the weight resistance against the muscles of the user when the body member is fitted around a portion of a user.
In these respects, the exercise system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to increase endurance, power, speed, quickness, and overall body conditioning.